thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Freida Marques (TFD)
Freida Marques is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in BrambCrackers' The Frozen Dead. She worked at Arctic Research Station Alpha studying Alaskan weather and conditions at the start of the outbreak, before being relocated to Juneau, Alaska with her colleagues. Pre-Apocalypse Freida went to school to study to become a climatologist. A month or so before the outbreak began, Freida was stationed at Arctic Research Station Alpha in a remote area of Alaska. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Pilot" Freida assists Jackson Bensen in studying a sample of snow, noting an unusual parasite. They send it to Julia Wentz, the station pathologist. She later talks with Jackson and Edgar Anderson about recent power outages. Edgar says they have the generators and extra blankets to use if worst comes to worst, but Freida explains that a storm just off the coast is only a day away, and suggests that they evacuate. Jackson says he’ll let command decide that. Freida helps bring Nathan inside the station after he is found. When he awakens and explains his predicament, part of which was that he couldn’t contact anybody with his radio, Freida blames the storm for this. "Pulse" Freida is awoken that night by station medic Stewart Parker’s screams after he is attacked and bitten by a now-dead and reanimated Nathan. The scientists separate the two, tie down Nathan, and treat Parker. It’s revealed that Nathan is dead, yet somehow moving, and that bites are fatal. After the group separates, Freida talks with Jackson, Edgar, and Julia about the disease. Julia says, after getting a blood sample from Nathan, she managed to isolate an unusual virus and she doesn’t recognize, and she packages it and sends it to the mainland for them to test it formally. Freida notes that with the storm the way it is, they might not get a response for a while. However, they do get one an hour later that reads only: “Wildfire.” The scientists are unable to come to a consensus on what it means. "Finders Keepers" After the undead man escapes and kills Hugo, she meets with the rest of the scientists in the cafeteria and discuss what to do. Freida decides to call in an evacuation from the control room, though Jackson tries to assure her that they shouldn’t overreact, but Freida exclaims that she isn’t, emphasizing that one of them is dead. She tries to contact the mainland from the control room, but the storm outside is still too strong and she can’t get a signal. The next morning, her blood is taken alongside everyone else on the base by Julia and Charles Patel, and it’s revealed that they all have the disease. Freida heads back to the control room with Spencer Crawford and Meredith Bryan to try contacting the mainland again, now that the storm has mostly cleared up. They manage to get in contact with the coast guard, but as she begins talking, Spencer takes the microphone from her and talks for her, somewhat upsetting her. He calls in the evacuation, but it’s revealed it might take a while, and after asking why, the conversation is cut short by explosions and shouting on the other line. As the heaters shut down and the base begins to cool, Freida watches Hugo reanimating from the control room, before heading to the cafeteria to keep warm. The evacuation finally arrives at twilight, and she and the rest of the scientists are loaded onto the choppers and given thermal blankets to keep warm. "Do No Harm" Upon arriving at Juneau, Alaska, Freida and the rest of the group are escorted to the command post, where they’re greeted by Thomas Gates, who welcomes them to Safe-Zone Juneau. She asks when they’ll be able to go home, though Gates tells her that they can’t, informing her that no corner of the world hasn’t been touched by the outbreak, and that they’ll be kept there indefinitely. Freida is worried by this, claiming she doesn’t want to be detained against her will, though Gates insists that it’s more protecting than detaining. She’s put into a house with Julia and Edgar, where she paces around in worry, before approaching her roommates and telling them they need to discuss their situation. Julia tells her it won’t harm them if they stay for a while, but Freida shakes her head, saying she’s normally trustworthy, but something about the place throws her off. Julie promises her she doesn’t need to worry about it, though this doesn’t settle her down. Later, when the group meets outside to talk, Julia says she talked to a soldier about leaving, to which the soldier wasn’t able to give a clear answer as to why they can’t leave, worrying Freida further. When Jessica Hall explains that she has no reason to leave because she doesn’t have any family to get home to, Freida vehemently says that the rest of them do. "The Devil You Know" Freida will appear in this episode. Appearances Season 1 *"Pilot" *"Pulse" *"Finders Keepers" *"Do No Harm" *"The Devil You Know" Category:The Frozen Dead